


Twenty Five Times

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Being an Asshole, Alec Lightwood Being an Idiot, Bondage, Bottom Magnus Bane, Duct Tape, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gags, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec Smut, Marriage Proposal, Rope Bondage, Top Alec Lightwood, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alec has the opportunity to become the next captain of his precinct. The promotion could really boost his career. He just needs to keep working hard.But working hard leads him to ignore his boyfriend Magnus. To cancel dates. Cancel plans. To not text, call. Not even touching him or saying that he loves him.Magnus, hurt, angry and fed up, leaves. Alec sees the error of his ways and promises to make it up to his boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

_The First Time_

Alec had been given the news of a lifetime. That Luke, a friend of his and the adopted father of his brother's girlfriend, was looking for a new captain. And Alec was his first choice. It would be a huge jumpstart in his career. All he needed to do was keep up his hard work. So Alec did. And he ended up having a long day at work. He had arrested a bunch of people. Raided a drug den in Manhattan. Had a fist fight with the traitor dickhead, Raj, that tried to kill him during the drug den raid. He was exhausted and he knew that tomorrow would be longer if not worse than today.He just wanted to head home, drink a glass of wine or a bottle of beer and fall asleep. Alec unlocked the door and walked inside.

Alec groaned at how exhausted he was. He was pulling off his jacket and boots when he looked over and saw his boyfriend sitting there on the floor. Magnus was always beautiful. Always such a sweet sight to take a look at. Magnus was kind, beautiful. But at this moment in time, Alec wasn't in the mood to admire his beauty. Instead, he proceeded to throw his jacket on the sofa. Magnus looked up at him and smiled. He was dressed in a floral collared shirt that he had bought in Italy and tight leather pants. Right in between his knees was his laptop, and on it the new story that he had been working on for his publisher.

"Oh! Alexander!" Magnus cried, setting aside his laptop and walking over. "I missed you!"

Magnus moved in for a kiss, but Alec grabbed his wrist and pushed him away. "Hey baby. Sorry um… long day."

"Long day so no kiss? Come here." Magnus said, moving on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. But Alec moved away again.

He walked out of the living room and into their shared bedroom. Magnus stood there, a bit dumbfounded and upset. He hugged himself and sat down on the sofa. It was just this once. Just because of his long day. It wouldn't happen again.

* * *

_The Fourth Time_

Magnus had been doing his morning yoga out of the apartment balcony. He was in the middle of pulling his leg up in the air near his head, when he heard someone approaching. Magnus turned over and smiled seeing that it was his boyfriend.

"Hey babe." Alec said, not bothering to walk over and give him a kiss good morning. "I'm going to be home late tonight."

"Really why?" Magnus asked, setting his leg down and turning over.

"Work. New case that Jace and I are working on. Some asshat that faked his own death to get money from his mom." Alec explained as he tied his shoes.

"Oh. Well, I made dinner reservations. To that seafood place in Harlem. Are you sure that-"

"Just cancel them. Okay? I'll make it up to you when this case is done with."

"Oh. Okay then." Magnus said. "Then can I get a kiss-"

Before Magnus could finish his sentence. The door was slammed closed. Magnus looked over. The words were gone now. He was silent. He hugged himself and sat down on his yoga mat.

It happened again.

* * *

_The Seventeenth Time_

Magnus' back was slammed against the wall. Magnus grabbed a handful of Alec's shirt as he kissed him hard. Alec grabbed Magnus' wrists and gripped them tightly. He slammed them down below onto his stomach. Alec kissed Magnus' neck, nipping and biting against his pulse points. Magnus moaned, moved his legs up against Alec's.

Alec let go of Magnus' wrists and held up one of Magnus' legs. Magnus was getting hard and his erection was pressing against Alec's. Alec grabbed his chin with his other hand and slid his tongue inside of Magnus' mouth. He moaned.

"Alec…" Magnus moaned inside of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "Alec… Alec… Alec… take me. Take me to the room. Wreck me."

Alec chuckled. He moved a lock of Magnus' hair out of his eyes. "Now how can I resist-" Alec was interrupted when his phone rang from inside his pocket. "Dammit."

He pulled out his phone and looked down at the caller. He picked up the phone. Which internally angered Magnus. They were in the middle of something. Something pretty intimate and important. Magnus started to run his fingers up and down the back of Alec's neck. Alec was talking into the phone. He nodded and let go of Magnus.

"What the hell?" Magnus said, holding his hands up in shock and confusion.

"Sorry. I gotta go. Something's wrong with one of the men in the holding cells." Alec said. "And he's my case. I gotta go."

"Why the hell can't Jace handle it?" Magnus complained. "Alec!"

"Sorry baby. I gotta go."

"No. No. Do not call me baby right now."

"Can't you just take care of yourself?" Alec asked, completely serious.

Magnus gasped. He growled and stomped out of the room. And Alec did not bother to go after him. He left the apartment. And Magnus alone. Again.

* * *

_The Twentieth Time_

Magnus had started getting annoyed and restless with Alec. Alec had been constantly going away and leaving his home. Leaving Magnus alone. No daughter. No dinner dates. No sex. No text. Not even a goddamn word when he walked in through the door. Magnus growled, sitting in the kitchen and angrily cutting up some fruit for a pie that he was baking.

He was alone again. Busy making himself a huge pie for himself. He usually made that pie for him and Alec when they were home alone on their cooking dates. Magnus threw the fruit inside of a bowl along with the sugar and water to make the filling. 

Magnus missed his boyfriend. But all that he has heard was that it was work. Work was in the way. Work was more important. Work always got in the way of love. Magnus threw the pie inside of the oven and sat there on his phone while he waited for the pie to finish cooking. It took twenty minutes for the pie to finish cooking. Magnus took it out, let it cool, and slammed his fork inside the pie and at it whole.

"Bastard." Magnus muttered.

To himself. Alone.

* * *

_The Twenty-Fifth Time_

Magnus was pretty much done with Alec and his antics. The no talking. The no texts. Not even bothering to check up on him. Alec obviously did not care about him or their relationship. Two years down the drain. Magnus angrily threw some of his clothes inside of a duffel bag.

"He won't touch me. He won't look at me. That son of a bitch." Magnus mumbled. "No. No this is my fault! All my fault! Why the hell would I expect to be more important than his damned job?!"

Magnus threw more of his clothes inside and then he threw in his laptop and it's charger. He closed the bag and threw it out of the room. It landed out on the door and Magnus went to fill another smaller bag with toiletries as the door opened. Magnus didn't notice. He was under the bed looking for his favorite shimmery black kohls. Alec walked inside the apartment, tired from his day as a detective. He looked over and saw a filled duffel bag by his and Magnus' bedroom door. Alec, confused, dropped his jacket and walked over to the door. He saw his beautiful boyfriend on the ground. Underneath the bed, beautiful ass up in the air.

Alec walked over and rubbed Magnus' bottom. "Hey baby? Are we going on a trip?"

Magnus kicked Alec in the shin. Alec cried out and grabbed his leg in pain. Magnus got up, holding a pile of his favorite eye kohls. He shoved Alec away in an angry hump and he shoved it inside of another bag. Alec got up and moved over to touch Magnus.

"No, no, no, no! No!" Magnus yelled. "Don't think about it now!"

Magnus ran over go the bathroom. Alec looked over. "Magnus. What's wrong?"

"Oh what's wrong? What's wrong?!" Magnus yelled. "Twenty five."

"What?"

"Twenty five! Twenty five days! Days that you did not touch me! Ignored me. Left me alone all because of your fucking job! You did not keep in touch with me. Did not even care about me. Cast me aside like I meant nothing to you. Why? Because of fucking police work!"

"Magnus." Alec groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Not this. Okay? Look, my job is important."

"Oh and I'm not! I'm your boyfriend! You left me here!"

"You didn't complain."

"Oh yes I did! When you cancelled all our dinner dates, ignored all of my fucking texts. Leaving me here to take care of myself because of some sorry motherfucker in a holding cell!!"

"Magnus. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal!?" Magnus repeated, throwing a book at him. He grabbed his bags and walked out of the room and to the front door.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alec called, chasing after him. He grabbed his arm and turned him over to look at him. "Magnus. You're working yourself up over nothing. Okay? This is just a small period of time."

"Twenty five days is not a small period!"

"Magnus. This is huge for me. Do you get that? This can boost my career right now. They're looking for a new captain. And that could be me."

"I don't fucking care! That does not give you the right to do what you did! What you are still fucking doing! Using your job as an excuse to ignore me."

"Magnus look, alright. It's not that bad. You're being selfish about this! I have to do what's right for me for this to work. What's right for my career."

"Oh." Magnus said, chuckling his shock and anger. "You're right Alexander. Your career is important. Got it. So in that case, you love your job more than me. So if that's what you're saying, I'm done. We're through. " he shoved Alec aside and left, slamming the door shut.

Alec looked over at him. Almost in shock. Why did Magnus leave like that? Alec gasped. Oh God… what has he done?

* * *

Izzy was kind of in the middle of something when the doorbell rang. She wasn't even expecting anyone. She worked hard that day and she just wanted to rest. She was in bed at the moment, cuddling with her fiance, Simon. Simon was below her as she sat on his lap, kissing his nose when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck." Izzy cursed.

Simon sat up, covering his gorgeous fiance's body with the duvet. "Stay here. I'll get it." he said, giving her a gentle kiss.

Simon got up from the bed, pulling on his boxers. He walked out of the room and down the stairs to their house's front door. There was a bit more aggressive knocking at the door. Simon groaned as he got closer to the front door and pulled it open. He expected a package, since Izzy is a shopaholic. But it wasn't. There in front of him was Izzy's scary big brother. He hadn't seen him in a while. He adored Alec. He was kind when he wanted to be. But why would be here at this time of day. He usually works in the afternoon.

"Oh. Alec. I wasn't expecting you." he said.

"Hey Simon. Is uh… is Isabelle here?" Alec asked.

"Uh, yeah. Iz!" Simon called out. "Your brother is here."

Izzy came out, dressed in Simon's overdressed tee. "Alec? What are you doing here?"

"I fucked up Iz. Bad. And you're the only one that would understand what's happening. That could help me." Alec said. "Well… you two. Both of you could help me. Because you're the best couple that I know."

"Well… gee thanks." Simon said. "Here. Let's go into the dining room. Come sit."

Alec nodded, pulling off his jacket and holding it tightly in his hands. He sat down in his sister's fancy yellow dining room chair and watched as she handed him and Simon a glass of water. Alec didn't take it. He felt terrible about Magnus and what he had done. On the drive over, he had thought about it and Magnus was right. He had ignored him. Didn't appreciate that he had him in his life.

He had abandoned and all for what? A fucking job promotion?! He had ignored the man that he loved more than anything. The man that had accepted him and his sexuality. Magnus was his rock. The man that he intended to marry one day. And now he had hurt him and he had no idea where the fuck he had gone. If he was safe. If he was even alive. It scared Alec. If anything happened to Magnus because of him… he would never ever forgive himself.

"Alec… tell us. What's on your mind?" Izzy asked, sipping her lemon water.

"I… I did something. Something awful." Alec said.

"Well… what is it?" Simon asked.

"I hurt. I hurt Magnus."

"Hurt?" Izzy asked. "Alec! Did you put your hands on him?!"

"Alec what the hell?" Simon said getting worried and angry as well.

Izzy and Simon were close to Magnus. Besides Clary, Jace's girlfriend, they were his best friends. They went out to lunch together four times a week. Izzy and Magnus went shopping. Simon and Magnus geeked out about books and sci fi movies. Of course the two would be worried about Magnus and angry if anyone had hurt him. Even if it was Alec that caused the pain.

"No, no, no, no." Alec said, looking over at his sister and her soon to be husband. "I never laid my hands on him. And I never would! But I… it's just… fuck."

Simon and Izzy locked eyes. She shrugged. "Tell us what is it." Simon said 

"I ignored him. He told me that it's been twenty five days since I've seen or touched him. And it's true. Twenty five fucking days. Since I've seen him. Touched him. Talked to him."

Izzy raised her eyebrows. "Alec, you two live together. How could you not speak to him for that long?"

"I've been at work."

"Work?"

"I've been given the chance to become captain. And I've been working my ass off to try and convince Luke to award me that title. And since that it's been me becoming home late. Or not coming home at all. Ignoring Magnus's calls. Missing dinner dates. Cancelling dates that he planned." Alec explained, slamming his fist against the island. "Not fucking touching him. Not fucking speaking to him."

Simon and Izzy looked over at each other. Izzy rubbed her lips together. "I'm going to go call him."

Izzy got up and walked away, not looking at Alec at all. She was obviously mad at him. Alec didn't blame her. He was mad at himself for letting this go on for so long. Simon looked over at Alec. "When did you last speak to him?" he asked.

"After he left." Alec explained.

"When did he leave?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"I'm guessing that he left because he's pissed off at you."

"Simon." Alec groaned.

"Hey. You came here for help from us." Simon said, holding his hands up.

"Right. Right I'm sorry." Alec said to him.

"What did you two say to each other?"

"He was mad at me. And me… being the dumbass that I am told me that me ignoring him isn't a big deal. And then he broke up with me. Told me that he was done with us."

"And I can understand why." Simon said.

"I fucked up Si."

As he said that, Alec was slapped behind the head by his sister. "Dick." she said, walking back to her seat. "Well, I called Magnus."

"Is he okay?" Alec asked. "Where is he?"

"Firstly, I am not telling you until you start explaining what the hell you did!"

"Izzy. Look-"

"I got this." Simon said and he whispered to his soon to be wife. After a couple of moments, the two turned to Alec.

Izzy looked angry and sympathetic. She sighed and rubbed her fiance's knuckles as their hands were enclosed in each other. Simon pressed a kiss to her cheek to calm her. "Look… Alec. You are my big brother. And I love and adore you. And I know you love me. So much so that you practically wired into my brain since middle school that I should stay the hell away from guys like that. Guys that ignore you and only want you when it's fortunate for them. You called them scumbugs and protected me from them for years. And you just did that to your own boyfriend!"

Alec looked down at the ground. She was right. Of course she was. Alec shook his head.

Izzy slammed her palms against the table. "God Alec! Do you love him at all?!"

"Of course I do!" Alec cried. "I love him more than anything!"

"Then why would you say those things?" Simon asked, his voice and composure calm while Izzy was ready to unleash hell. 

Alec opened his mouth to speak… but nothing came out. They were right. Alec slammed his head against his palm. Simon moved over and rubbed his shoulder.

"Look Alec. We know how much work means to you. How much you adore taking care of others and keeping innocent people safe." Izzy said. "But how can you do all that when you don't do it for the man that is supposed to love you everyday through thick and thin?"

Alec looked down at the floor. She was right. He couldn't take care of others if he couldn't take care of the man that he loved. He needed to fix this. And now. He stood up, throwing on his jacket as fast as he could "Where is he Iz? What did he say to you?"

"He told me that he's fine and that he's heading back to your loft to get his phone charger." Izzy said.

"Perfect." Alec said, kissing her cheek while sprinting towards the door. "Bye Izzy! Bye Simon! Thank you so much!"

Alec bolted through the door, slamming it closed. Simon and Izzy both looked over at each other.

"You want to know the reason that I'll never do that to you?" Simon asked. 

"Because you know that I'll kick your ass and make your murder look like an accident?" Izzy said, placing one hand on her hip.

"No. Because I love you you doof."

"And I love you too."

Izzy and Simon loomed in closer to each other and kissed.

* * *

Alec hadn't paid attention to the speed as which he was driving. He was pretty sure that he was speeding. But he did not care. He needed to get home. Alec left his car parked and ran up the steps of their apartment building to their loft. He kicked the door opened, very dramatically, and looked over.

Magnus was standing in the hall, charger in hand. When the door was slammed opened, he jumped and dropped his charger.

"Mags." Alec gasped out with a smile, walking over to him.

"What the fuck! You do realize that you broke the entire door don't you?!" Magnus yelled.

Alec turned over. He picked up the broken door and pressed it against the opened frame. He looked back over and walked towards his boyfriend. Magnus was going to shove him away, but Alec grabbed his hands and knelt down in front of him.

"Magnus I beseech you." he said.

"That's a fancy word." Magnus said, rolling his eyes.

"I am so so sorry. Okay? Look, you are the most important person in the world to me. More than my job. More than my family. You mean everything to me. I love you. I adore you. You are the most amazing man that I have ever met."

"Hard to know you feel that way when you're never here. And beyond that, you don't even try to contact me and speak to me." Magnus said, trying to hold back the angry tears in his eyes but failing miserably.

"I know. I know. But baby… please… I never meant to hurt you. My job is important yes. So is my career. But none of that means anything to me if you are not by my side." Alec said, kissing Magnus' knuckles and the back of his palm.

Magnus sobbed, falling down onto his knees in front of Alec. He tried not to show Alec how upset he made him, but the tears kept falling. Alec cupped his jaw in his hands and rubbed his cheeks. "I hate not being appreciated. I hate being ignored."

"I know. I know. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ignored you. I promise you baby… that I will never ever ever ignore you again." Alec said. "Forgive me. Please. Forgive me. Take me back."

Magnus shook his head no. He was crying. Alec understood. How could he after what he had just put him through. Alec sighed. He rubbed his boyfriend's cheeks. Magnus sobbed. "Alec…"

"Let me show you how much you mean to me. Please. Let me show you that I do love you." Alec said. "Will you let me? If not I'll leave."

Magnus sobbed, but shook his head yes. Alec stood up, pulling his boyfriend up with him. He held Magnus chin in his hands lightly. "Stay here."

Magnus nodded and stayed where he was as Alec left. Magnus rubbed his eyes with his elbow as he forced himself to stop crying. He loved Alec. He could never come back from losing that protective, handsome, strong willed detective. Alec came back and held something in front of Magnus' mouth. A huge wadded up cloth.

"Open." Alec said.

Magnus followed his order and opened his mouth wide. Alec shoved the cloth inside of Magnus' mouth. Deep inside. Muffling his moans and pinning his tongue to the back of his mouth. Alec took one of his scarves, that was a gift from his friend Helen, and tied it over Magnus' mouth. He knelt back down, behind Magnus this time and took his wrists after he secured the gag and started to tie Magnus' wrists together.

Magnus moaned as the rope tightened around his wrists and the tie was knotted. Magnus adored being tied up and Alec adored tying Magnus up. As tight or as strict as he requested. Alec took another rope coil and tied Magnus' elbows together. Magnus moaned, wanting to turn and look at Alec. But he stayed still. As Alec tightened the knot, he stood up. Magnus moved from off of his knees and held his legs out for Alec to tie.

"No. Not this time baby." Alec said as he pulled Magnus up into a bridal carry. Magnus screamed out in shock, but unconsciously leaned in Alec's chest

Alec walked his boyfriend to their dining room and sat him down on one of the emerald green chairs. Magnus leaned back as Alec wrapped rope around his chest and over to tie him effectively to the chair. Magnus moved over in a light struggle. But he knew that he wouldn't get far. The tightness made him feel helpless and he adored that feeling. He moaned into his gag, laughing at the feeling of having his talking and pleasuring moans muffled.

Alec took his chin in his hand. "Stay here. Okay? I'll put on some TV."

Magnus nodded. Alec turned Magnus chair to fully face the TV and he put on one of Magnus' favorite movies. Magnus smiled and relaxed into his bonds. Alec smiled at him. He was happy to see him comfortable for once. Comfortable around him. He kissed his hair and left the dining room. He first headed over to the front door that he had broken down. He went inside their linen closet and grabbed the tools that he had for temporary occasions. Such as busting down a door.

Alec proceeded to screw the door back in temporarily and press a chair against the door. He made sure that no one would enter while he took care of Magnus. He walked back over and took his boyfriend's chin in his hands. Magnus moaned into his gag, moving his arms in his bonds. Alec smiled at him. He kisses his forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Magnus nodded. Alec rubbed his cheek and left him. Magnus moved over in his seat, rolling his wrists around in his restraints. He was moaning in excitement. It made Alec smile. How could he ignore someone this beautiful? How could he destroy the happiness that he had? Alec started working in the kitchen to make something to feed his adorable boyfriend. Cutting the scallions. Boiling the pasta. Melting the butter. Cooking the garlic and onions. Cooking the shrimp and crab in the sauce. Mixing the pasta and the sauce together.

Alec returned only twenty minutes later, a bowl of food in his hands. He sat down next to Magnus. Magnus moaned into his gag when he saw Alec. He smiled and pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's gagged lips. Magnus wanted to kiss back, but not being able to turned him on. Alec rubbed his cheek before starting to remove the gag. He slowly untied the scarf and slowly pulled out the wadded cloth.

"Alec. You know that I love our bondage games. But what are you exactly planning?" Magnus asked as soon as his mouth was free.

Alec smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Magnus firmly on the lips. Magnus kissed back. 

Alec pulled away and held out the bowl. Magnus opened up and allowed Alec to feed him. Magnus moaned. Alec was always a terrific cook. He loved his food. It was always delicious. Magnus smiled as his belly got warm from the warm pasta dish.

"Thank you Alexander." he said as Alec set the bowl down.

Alec smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "You're welcome."

"May I have my gag back now? I always enjoy it when you gag me."

"No. Not tonight." Alec said, setting down the scarf and cloth and untying Magnus' body from the chair. 

He pulled him back up in a bridal carry and walked him to their bedroom. Alec sat Magnus down on the edge of the bed as he undressed himself. Magnus admired from where he was. Tied up on the bed. Watching as his beautiful boyfriend pulled off his shirt and exposed his amazingly ripped body. Magnus bit his lip as Alec grabbed a hold of Magnus by the thighs and he rubbed right in between his legs. Magnus moaned loudly, he could feel himself getting hard. He moved and leaned over Alec's shoulder.

Alec grabbed a hold of the belt loops on Magnus' pants and he leaned Magnus down to rest on his bed. Magnus watched him in silence. Alec kissed his stomach and he pulled the pants down, leaving Magnus' lower body completely exposed. Alec pulled Magnus up and sat him down on his own lap. Magnus leaned down, meeting Alec halfway and kissing him. Alec held his neck in his hands as he kissed him with passion.

"A-Alec." Magnus moaned. "Please…"

"I didn't touch you. I didn't hold you. I'm so sorry." Alec said. "I'm a terrible boyfriend. And I don't deserve to have you in my life."

Magnus moved up. "Alec…"

"You don't forgive me. And I understand that. I understand completely. After how I treated you, I expected you to leave me again." Alec said, taking a handful of Magnus' perfect ass. "But I will show you tonight that nothing else matters to me… but you."

"Oh! Alec!" he moaned.

"What do you want? What do you want me to do to you baby? Tell me."

"Please… please fuck me."

"No." Alec said. "You are too precious to have me do that. I won't fuck you tonight. Because you are more than just fucking. But I will take care of you. I'll make love to you. Do you want that baby?"

Magnus nodded desperately. Alec took Magnus' hips and laid him down against the bed. Alec grabbed a pillow from his side of the bed and laid it underneath Magnus' hips. Alec looked down and saw Magnus in a pair of his favorite panties. Scandalous red lacr. Magnus giggled, seeing Alec's face. Alec laughed as well as he pulled them down.

He grabbed Magnus' cock and slowly started to pump. Magnus moaned loudly, his head falling back in pleasure. Alec let go of him and pulled off his own pants. Magnus smiled, sitting up. Alec sat down and took the back of Magnus' neck in his hands.

"Do you want to suck me off?" Alec asked.

"Please. Please let me." Magnus begged.

Alec spread his legs and shoved Magnus' head down. Magnus took Alec into his mouth and immediately started bobbing up and down. The sound of his moans and his chokes turned Alec on even more. Alec forced Magnus to lay down on his stomach as he sucked him. He reached over to the floor and picked up a small bottle of lube that Alec and Magnus used only for emergencies. He rubbed it into his fingers and he stuck one finger inside of Magnus.

Magnus screamed out, mouth still filled with cock. Alec rubbed Magnus' hair with one hand as he started to pump his finger in and out of Magnus. Magnus went in deeper, Alec's cock pressing against the back of his throat. Alec moaned, taking the opportunity to shove two fingers inside of Magnus. He slowly started to scissor him. Magnus moaned. He pulled his mouth free from the blowjob and screamed out in pleasure. Alec grabbed the back of his neck and pressed him against his chest.

"That's right. That's right. Moan. Moan for me. I love your little noises." Alec said, praising him. "Moan. Moan."

Magnus moaned louder, bouncing up and down on his boyfriend's fingers. Alec hummed and started kissing Magnus as he opened him up. Both of them were painfully hard now. Alec pulled out his fingers. He laid Magnus back down, pillow under his head and his hips. Alec moved to grab a condom, but Magnus kicked him.

"No!" he called out to him. "No. No condom. I want to feel you. All of you."

Alec smiled. He grabbed his legs and pulled them over his shoulders. "Your wish is my command baby. Ready?" he asked.

Magnus nodded. Alec slammed himself inside of Magnus. He screamed out, his back arching upwards. Alec stayed still, rubbing his cheek. 

"God you're so big." Magnus gasped.

"And you're so tight." Alec quipped. "Now… let me know when you want me to move."

"Move. Move. Move!" Magnus yelled, struggling to try and break free of his ropes and touch Alec. But the tightness of the restraints just turned him on more.

Alec nodded and obliged Magnus' wish. He slowly pulled himself out and then back in. Magnus moaned as Alec's pace got faster and faster and faster. The restrictions around his hands and elbows seemingly got tighter. Magnus was screaming. Alec smiled. His beautiful boyfriend was so loud in bed and he adored every noise he made. He enjoyed them even more when he gagged Magnus, but it wasn't about him.

It was about Magnus. Making love to him. Making it up to him. Alec moved forward and kissed him hard. Magnus kissed him back as he slammed into him. 

"Alec… Alec… Alec…" Magnus babbled. "I'm… I… I'm gonna…"

"Do you need to cum baby?" 

"Yes! Yes! Yes, please! Please!"

Alec leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before whispering softly to him: "Cum."

Magnus' vision went white. He screamed as ropes of white cum exploded out of his cock. Alec screamed out Magnus' name as he came inside of him as well. Magnus hummed as he felt warm puddles of cum fill him. Alec fell down against Magnus, holding him in his arms as they both took a moment to catch their breath and ride out their orgasms. Magnus eyes were closed as he moved to press himself against Alec.

Alec sat up and pulled Magnus to lay on his side. Alec slowly began to untie him. Magnus moaned as the rope was slowly removed as Alec pressed a kiss against his wrists and elbows. He peeled Magnus' sweat and cum covered shirt off and threw it on the ground. He pulled Magnus into his arms, his boyfriend cuddling up against him and hugging his waist.

Alec rubbed a soothing circle against his shoulder. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I just got fucked into oblivion." Magnus said, making Alec chuckle. "That has to be the best sex that I've had in twenty five days. Maybe even ever."

Alec frowned. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Magnus said. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Alec said back, pressing a kiss to his bottom lip. "Does that mean that you'll take me back?"

Magnus nodded, kissing Alec's shoulder. "Yes. Yes. I will."

Alec smiled, pulling Magnus closer and pressing peppering kisses all over his neck, earning happy giggles from the man that he loved. "Say… where are all of those clothes that you packed away? Where'd you go?"

"Just the Hilton twenty minutes away. Why?"

"Because tomorrow, when you're well rested… we're going to go there, get your clothes and take a little trip."

"A little trip where?" 

"It's a surprise. Besides… we can't stay in an apartment with no door. That's unsafe. And I think that the precinct can live without me while I spend time with my beautiful boyfriend."

Magnus smiled. He squealed in happiness and pulled Alec in a hug. And Alec hugged him back just as tightly. "I love you Magnus. So much. More than you know." he said.

"I love you too Alexander." Magnus replied, leaning in, kissing him. 

Alec kissed him right back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Alec abandoning Magnus, he realizes that he can't lose him.
> 
> So he buys a ring and is ready to propose.
> 
> If only it didn't take so many attempts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you guys read the note that I left in the first part you probably know that I said that I may or may not delete this story because the smut really bothered me and it wasn't what I usually write.
> 
> And then, all of you guys that read the story and left me kudos and comments really changed my perspective on the story. It seems like you guys really liked both the drama and the sex. It really made my day every time I got an email about my story getting comments and kudos.
> 
> All I can really say to you guys in thank you. Thank you for the kind words. Because I low key expected for people to tell me that this story was gross. So, as a thank you to you all... I wrote two more chapters so that this can give you more to read.
> 
> And, maybe I'll remove the block hiding my actual account name and having you guys actually read my other stories! Maybe. We'll see!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading the story, giving me feedback, sending me happy comments and lifting my spirits.

_ The First Attempt _

Alec was nervous. He had been nervous basically all day. There was a lot going through his head. A lot that he needed to get off of his chest. A lot that just... needed to help him that day. It felt like Alec's heart was slamming hard against his chest like a hammer to a loose nail. Alec was tapping his fingers nervously against the table. He felt like he was vibrating. His heart and head hurt. Alec swallowed the saliva that was dripping down the inside of his cheeks.

"Darling? Are you alright?" 

Alec looked up and saw his boyfriend sitting right next to him. Alec instantly smiled. That beautiful face instantly changed his nervous mood. Alec rubbed his thumb against Magnus' own ringed fingers. He smiled widely at him.

"I'm fine sweetheart." Alec said to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just dinner." Magnus said, taking a sip from his glass of water.

"Yeah. It is just a dinner. But it's your birthday dinner." Alec said.

Magnus rolled his eyes. He was a huge fan of fancy things, anything shiny and glittery. But for his birthday, Magnus never really wanted to celebrate. Mostly because he wasn't a fan of his birthday. Magnus didn't really have an explanation. He just never liked his birthday. But Alec knew to make sure that his boyfriend always had an amazing birthday. Magnus always does the same for him anyways.

Alec smiled, he was about to press another kiss to his boyfriend's cheek when he looked ahead and saw a small group of people that he knew and recognized. 

He smiled. "Put a smile on your face babe. It's your birthday and everyone is here to see you."

Magnus chuckled. They both stood up and looked over, seeing their friends and family walk in. The first ones to arrive were Simon and Izzy. Magnus smiled widely, screeching a but too loud as he hugged the woman that he felt was the sister that he never had. They hugged tightly, walking themselves in a circle. Alec and Simon locked eyes. They shook hands and side hugged, as awkward as they were, and that was their greeting.

"Oh happy birthday Magnus!" Izzy screamed, crashing him in a hug again. 

"Thanks Isabelle." Magnus said, smiling as she squeezed him so tightly that he lost some air.

Clary and Jace moved forward next. She threw her purse at Simon, who was already stuck carrying Izzy's purse and joined in the hug that Izzy had already started. Jace walked over to his brother and soon to be brother in law.

"Hey." he greeted, hugging his brother and patting Simon's shoulder. "I thought that Magnus didn't like celebrating his birthday?"

"When do you think that Alec doesn't treat his boyfriend?" Simon added, winking at Alec.

Alec chuckled, considering what had happened about a month ago between him and his boyfriend. The girls peeled away from their hug. Jace moved over and hugged Magnus.

"Happy birthday glittery." Jace said, hugging him.

"Thank you so much blondie." Magnus said with a smile.

Alec moved over, taking Magnus' hand and sitting back down at their table while everyone else loved it take their seats. 

"Raphael, Cat and Maia should be here any minute." Alec told his boyfriend. "And as for our parents-"

Just as Alec said that, Magnus was attacked from behind was captured in a giant hug. Magnus jumped in shock at first, but then smiled. He got up from his chair and hugged the man that was hugging him.

"Happy birthday my son! Oh I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" Asmodeus cried, looking over at his son's boyfriend. "Alec. Or should I say Captain Lightwood?"

"Still pissed that you're my boss now." Jace muttered.

"He's always been the boss of you and me, what's changed all of a sudden?" Izzy said, kissing her boyfriend's temple.

"You know that it's always just Alec. Hello Asmodeus." Alec greeted, giving him a side hug.

Asmodeus wasn't always the best father to Magnus. When he was younger, he abandoned him to live with his neglectful mother and abusive stepfather. Which was one of the main reasons that Magnus was so into bondage and gags. After Magnus' mother committed suicide, he was forced to live with his father. His father neglected him as well for a year before he realized how much of a terrible parent he was when Magnus ran away.

After that, he did his absolute best to be the greatest father to Magnus. He stopped attending long meetings and meetings in different countries, attended all of his poetry slams, became Magnus' biggest cheerleader, purchased him all of the items he needed and wanted. Asmodeus made up for his bad behavior and besides Alec and Cat, he was Magnus' best friend.

As Alec hugged him, he saw his own parent arriving.

Alec had a similar story to Magnus on parents. His father was emotionally abusive towards him. Always blaming him for things that he had nothing to do with. And when Alec came out, he finally put his hands on him. It was his mother that was his angel. She grabbed her son and the rest of her children and went to a shelter. They lived there for about a month before Maryse moved into her mother's old home. Maryse had divorced her asshole of a husband and went to help her children and working hard on getting back her life. 

She always supported her children and tried her best to make sure they were never hurt again. She was a lawyer when she divorced her dickhead of a husband. Now, that all of her children were grown, she was retired and she worked as a baker in her own bakery. And she even started to get back in her love life. She started dating again. She was dating Luke Garrroway, Clary's adoptive father, Alec's police chief and a close family friend.

"Mom!" Alec cried out, running over to her and crashing her in a hug.

"Maryse!" Magnus cried out, walking over as well and joining the hug.

"Hello my boys!" she cried, handing Magnus a small glittery bag filled with real tissue paper. "Here you are my dear. Happy birthday."

"I told her how you didn't want a gift, but she insisted." Luke said, hugging his friends.

"So did everyone." Alec said, taking his boyfriend's hand in his. While his other went into the inside pocket of his blazer. "Come, come sit."

Everyone took their seats. Magnus set down all of the gifts that he had been given and started to laugh and engage in the conversation. It didn't take long for Raphael to show up with Cat and Maia. The three crashed Magnus in hug.

"Hello there _mi amigo cubierto de brillo_." Raphael said, smiling as they hugged. "Happy birthday old man."

"I am not that old!"

"Don't tell him that Raph." Catarina said, handing her a huge box covered in gold wrapping paper. "Cause on your next birthday, Magnus will let you have it."

"What did I say about gifts?" Magnus said. "You didn't need to get me anything."

Maia rolled her eyes. She called the waiter over and smiled at him. "Can you bring over three bottles of your best rosé?"

"Maia!" 

"What are complaining about?" Alec said with a chuckle. "You adore rosé. Especially when you don't have to pay for it."

"Hush Alexander, don't spoil it." Magnus said, making everyone laugh.

Alec's eyes were immediately on his boyfriend as the night continued. And everything about him. The way he smiled. The way he laughed. The way that his highlight was always perfectly in place. How he always ordered the rosé with a few lime wedges inside. Magnus was so perfect and different and special. He was beautiful. Kind. Amazing.

Alec's nervousness returned as thought about all the reasons why his boyfriend was perfect. He gulped, swallowing a huge portion of his water as his other hand went to the pocket of his blazer. There, weighing inside his pocket was a the cause of all his nervousness. The cause of all of his worry. There in that pocket was the entire reason why Alec was thinking so hard about Magnus. And it was blue velvet ring box. And inside, a beautiful ring that he had purchased. 

A golden band with a huge emerald in the middle. And surrounding that was corresponding white diamonds. The gem looked like a flower. And as the jeweler told him, it was the perfect engagement ring for someone like Magnus.

Alec was hoping, praying, that he was going to find the confidence to finally ask that beautiful man to marry him.

About two months ago, Alec had neglected Magnus twenty five times. All for his job. Magnus broke up with him over it. Alec was lucky enough to have Magnus forgive him, even though he tells him everyday that he shouldn't have… but since that day, Alec realized. That he would never be able to come back from losing Magnus. That he needed Magnus to truly survive. He wanted to take care of him. He wanted to sleep alongside Magnus every day and night. He wanted to comfort him when he was sad and have Magnus comfort him when he was sad. He wanted to adopt babies with this man. Adopt a dog or cat. Have a happy home. Raise a family.

Fucking hell Alec wanted to marry Magnus.

That was all he wanted. To spend their life together. To marry him. All Alec needed was the confidence to finally get down on one knee and propose to that gorgeous man that he was lucky to live with. Alec was confident in all other aspects except Magnus. Which is why he bought the ring three weeks ago.

"Are you okay Alec?" Cat asked as the waiter took her menu.

"Um… yeah. Why?" Alec responded, jumping out of his trance.

"Because you're staring off into space." Maryse stated. "I'll have the spicy salmon caesar with no cheese."

Alec instantly looked to Magnus. Magnus looked a bit worried. But also upset. Oh no. Alec instantly took his hand. He didn't want Magnus to think that he wasn't paying him attention ever again. He smiled and kissed his knuckles.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about this one's birthday present." Alec said.

"Alec… you didn't have to get me anything." Magnus scolded, before turning to the waiter with a smile. "I'll have the tomato soup and a margherita pizza."

"Hm!" Izzy called in the middle of sipping her drink. "Speaking of, we should finish order our food and then open gifts."

"Guys. Please… please… no gifts." Magnus cried.

"At least open this one." Asmodeus said as he pulled a big box from below the table where he was sitting. He got up and set the box down in front of his son.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. Alec did also. He was curious about what was inside of that box. Magnus looked over at his father. He was smiling wide at him. Magnus took the big box in his hands and he rubbed his fingers against the satin ribbon that held it closed.

He saw two little holes inside of the box. Wondering what they could be needed for, Magnus pressed his fingers to one of the holes. As he did, he heard a little mew and something soft press against his finger. He gasped loudly.

Asmodeus smiled wider. Magnus pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. Magnus gasped loudly as he gently pulled out a tabby kitten.

He was adorable. His nose twitched. But he had an attitude. He was staring down Asmodeus for putting him that box for the five minutes that felt like ten years. But he was comfortable in Magnus' arms. So he chose not to claw that bastard's eyes out another day.

Everyone at the table gasped and awed, even people that weren't at their party gasped. Magnus held the tabby cat in his hands.

"You remembered!" Magnus cried, covering his mouth with his free hand. 

"Remembered? Remembered what?" Alec asked, moving over to hug his boyfriend as well as pet the kitten.

Said kitten was obviously annoyed with having to share his sparkly new owner with this hazel eyed man. He hissed and slapped Alec's hand with his no clawed paw. Everyone that it was adorable, but he already had two people on his list to claw the fuck out of.

"Magnus used to go on and on about how much he wanted a kitten when he was younger. All through high school and college was him talking to me about getting a kitten." Asmodeus said. "So I found this little guy at the shelter that Simon runs."

"How the hell did you keep this a secret?" Clary asked.

"I barely did!" Simon cried making everyone laugh.

"He came from a litter of kittens who's mother was in an abusive home." Asmodeus said.

"So you and I are more similar that I thought." Magnus said, nuzzling his nose against the kitten.

It was official. Magnus belonged only to the little kitten. And only him! He slammed both of his paws on Magnus' cheeks and started licking his nose while side eyeing basically everyone at the table.

Everyone awed and cooed at the adorableness.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Father!" Magnus cried.

Asmodeus walked over and squeezed his son tightly. 

Alec smiled. That was the perfect gift. A gift from his childhood. Of course Magnus would be treated like the prince that he is. He was happy that Magnus got this amazing gift for his birthday. Something that he would cherish and take care of forever and ever. Alec kissed his boyfriend. His ring long forgotten until the end of the night when it would go into the back of his dresser drawer. Maybe next time.

* * *

_The Tenth Attempt_

"Well I certainly disagree with that Alexander. I believe that it is not better to pay for copies of makeup products if the original brand is paying all that money for good ingredients."

"But don't you want to save money? It would be better to pay for a palette that looks exactly the same and performs exactly the same for half the price."

Alec and Magnus had been together for the entire day. Well, them and the tabby cat, who was dubbed Chairman Meow by Magnus, that they had adopted from Asmodeus. Alec had taken the day off and they had driven from their Brooklyn apartment to Maryland for a weekend trip. They had been shopping all day and now they were enjoying each others company as they walked along the water. Chairman Meow was on his golden glitter leash, walking along ahead of them with his head raised like the king that he was.

It had been an amazing day between Alec and Magnus. The best in a long time. And everything seemed to be good. It was a perfectly romantic moment. Like the perfect moment for Alec to finally pull out the ring. He had been transferring the ring from jacket to jacket to sweater to blazer to other outerwear for weeks now.

"But what if they use dangerous ingredients? My precious face could swell up!" Magnus gasped, continuing their debate and breaking Alec's thoughts.

Alec chuckled, taking his boyfriend's hand despite the bags. "And we couldn't have that could we?" he said, pressing an opened mouth kiss to his lips. "Isn't it better to just buy the dupe?"

"No, no, no Alexander. A dupe and a copy is two different things. But I do get some of your points. Some companies make copies better than the original, while others are just awful."

"So do I win the argument?"

Magnus chuckled. He looked out and smiled. "Look! Look! Look at the sunset!"

Magnus handed Alec the leash for Chairman Meow and he walked over to the railing to admire the pink sky and setting sun. Alec smiled. He took a deep breath and transferred his own bags to one hand. He looked down to reach the ring box and met eyes with his little cat.

Chairman Meow stared down his hazel eyed servant. Demanding that he does not fuck this up.

Alec nodded in agreement. He put his hands in his pocket. "Mags… listen um…"

"Excuse me! Excuse me, hello! You two! Helloooooo!!"

Alec and Magnus, confused, turned around. There in front of them was an older woman. Her long hair reached her breasts and she had her hands on her hips.

"Can we help you miss?" Magnus asked, picking up Chairman Meow and holding him in his arms.

"I'm going to need you to stop… doing _that_." she said, sticking her nose up in the air like she was disgusted. "I come to this park every day and there are children here and you-"

"Let me stop you right there." Magnus said, snapping his fingers in the women's face. "I'm going to need you to stop acting like little miss privileged princess and leave me and my handsome boyfriend alone."

"Not until you stop! It's unnatural!"

"So is your orange spray tan and tits. But hey… who's telling you to stop?"

Alec snickered, covering his mouth. He wasn't the only one laughing as a bunch of onlookers starting laughing as well. The woman huffed. She opened her mouth to speak but another woman, similar in age but with short red hair, joined her. She grabbed her arm and shoved her away.

"Leave them alone Dana." she snapped. "Sorry about her."

"No worries." Alec said.

The red head shoved the rude woman away and continuing to do so until they were far far away. Magnus smiled and set down his cat. 

"Oh damn. We missed the sunset." Magnus sighed. He shrugged and took Alec's hand. "Come on then Alexander. Let's go get some ice cream."

Alec smiled. He nodded and walked over with him. Magnus missed his sunset. And Alec missed his chance.

Dammit Dana.

* * *

_The Nineteenth Attempt_

Magnus walked inside of his apartment. He had just come back from a dinner/meeting with his publisher. He was tired and stuffed to the brim with stress from the novel. Mostly because the meeting did not work in his favor. He was being pushed and pushed to publish the next installment of his novel series. But he was barely done with the second half of the manuscript.

He walked inside and threw his coat on the floor. He looked over to try and locate Chairman Meow or Alexander. But he noticed something resting against the couch. A note. He picked it up and read it.

**Don't be scared baby. Let's play around a bit tonight.**

Magnus smiled. Whenever Alec or Magnus was in the mood for some kind of special request sex, a.k.a roleplay, they left had a talk about it. Or if the other was busy at work, they would leave a note on the couch or bed for when the other came home. Something implemented by Alec after going to a dominant/submissive masterclass (if you asked him, he would deny ever thinking of that kind of thing). Magnus blushed in excitement and set down the note.

He could really use the release. And having Alec him and play would be an amazing kind of release. He wondered what roleplay that Alec was playing this time.

Just as he thought that, he grabbed from behind. His mouth was covered tightly and he wrists were grabbed. He screamed in shock, playing along.

"You weren't supposed to be home yet." whispered the gruff and ever so sexy voice of his Alexander. "How am I supposed to rob you when you're right here?"

Oh. Oh.

Alec removed his hand from Magnus' mouth. "Please don't hurt me. Take whatever you want… just don't hurt me. Please…"

Alec smiled. Magnus always played along so well when they played. Alec moved over and showed Magnus a huge roll of duct tape. Magnus could already feel his cock raising in excitement. 

"I can't have you running off to call the police. I'm going to have to tape you up." Alec said.

Magnus bit his lip as Alec grabbed him and walked him over to the couch and sat him down. "Duct tape… you… you don't have to tape me up. I'll be quiet."

"Sure you won't. Because it's not like I found this in you and your boyfriend's room. Do you like this shit?"

"Yes… but-"

"When's the last time he taped you up good?"

Alec grabbed Magnus' wrists, crossed them behind his back and wrapped the tape around it over thirty times, making the tape thick and almost unbreakable. Magnus moaned, struggling just a bit to get friction. Alec smiled and continued to tape his body he wrapped tape around his elbows and forearms. He tapped his chest to his forearms and his torso to his wrist and elbows, keeping him still.

Magnus was moaning loudly. Licking his lips in excitement.

"I must say. My boyfriend has never taped me this tight. This good." Magnus moaned.

"I'm pretty sure that he hasn't fucked you hard and good like you deserve. Would you like it if I fucked you hard and good?" Alec asked his boyfriend as he taped his ankles, thighs and knees together.

Magnus nodded. His cock was poking through his pants. Alec smiled. He sat Magnus up again, adding tape all over Magnus' lower body. It kept his wrists and lower arms restrained so tightly that it kept him from moving and made him hornier and hornier.

Alec usually wasn't the one that insinuated roleplay. It was usually Magnus that suggested cop and robber roleplay. Sexy maid. Lost in translation (Alec loved tying Magnus up and gagging him when he spoke nothing but Indonesian). But tonight felt special. Like proposal special. Alec had a plan. To tape him up as tight as he liked. Gag him. Make love to him there on the couch. Then carry him to the bedroom where the ring and rose petals awaited. 

The finally get down on one knee and propose.

"Even if I do take what belongs to that boyfriend of yours, I can't have you screaming for help." Alec whispered in Magnus' ear, his boner pressing against Magnus' as he slapped his ass. Magnus screamed in pleasure. Alec pulled out and two pairs of his boxers. "Open up pretty or I'll do it for you."

Magnus opened his mouth wide as both boxers were crammed into his mouth. Magnus screamed in pleasure. Alec pressed the tape to his lips and wrapped it over his mouth multiple times. The gag was getting thicker and thicker. Magnus was moaning and moaning in happiness and excitement of what was to come. Alec ripped the end of the tape and pressed it against the rest of the fifty layer gag. Alec sat down on Magnus' lap and he started rubbing his clothed nipples.

Magnus moaned. Alec smiled.

"Let me go get some lube for your pretty little ass. Feel free to struggle and moan for me." Alec whispered, kissing his gag. "Better hurry before someone calls the police."

Magnus nodded happily as Alec got off of his lap. Alec walked over to their bedroom. He smiled widely, seeing the ring rest against the middle of the bed. He grabbed a bottle of their favorite lube, when he heard a thud land in the living room.

Alec chuckled as he returned. "Having fun in t- MAGNUS!"

Alec's erection instantly went away and he ran to his boyfriend. A minute ago, Magnus was excited for their bondage and roleplay game. But now he was on the floor. Seizing violently. Alec grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him into his arms. Alec jumbled to go into his jacket pocket. Pulled out a pair of scissors that he always had in case he couldn't untie Magnus' ropes or they used tape.

He cut through his gag and pulled out the boxers. 

"Magnus! Magnus! Hey, hey!" he cried out.

Magnus didn't respond. He was still seizing and blood was now slowly dripping from his nose. Alec got up and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. He dailed 911 as he started to cut Magnus free.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

Alec knew that voice. So well. Clary. She was a doctor and 911 operator for her real job while he was a freelance artist. Thank God it was someone he knew.

"Clary! Clary it's me! Magnus! It's Magnus! He's having a seizure! Please! Send someone!!" Alec cried as he yanked the tape off.

_"Okay. Calm down. Just don't touch him Alec. I'm sending an ambulance. Just breathe. Stay on the line. Let me know what's going on okay? Just breathe."_

It took five minutes for the EMT's to arrive. Magnus had stopped seizing when he was laid on the gurney. Alec rode with Magnus to the hospital. Clary was his doctor, so he believed that Magnus would be okay.

But it took another hour to see him. So he ended up sitting and pacing in the waiting room. Jace and Asmodeus arrived to comfort him. They stayed with him, trying to speak with him. But Alec just wanted to be alone.

Jace had gone to get coffee while Alec sat in worry. Asmodeus noticed his stiffness and the way that Alec dug his nails into his knuckles. He sighed.

"Magnus didn't tell you how much pressure he is under did he?" the older man asked as he sipped his tea.

"Pressure… what-what pressure? Is he okay?" Alec asked.

"With Magnus' book. His publisher is stressing to publish the next novel in the series. He called me after his meeting to rant."

"So that is the reason that he had a seizure."

Asmodeus nodded. Alec buried his head in his hands in worry. Asmodeus licked his lips and set down his cup of tea. As he did, the door to the waiting room opened. Jace returned, a cardboard carrier of coffee in his hands. And on his right was Maryse.

Alec stood up immediately. "Mom." he sobbed.

Maryse ran over and hugged her son. Alec squeezed her tightly. Maryse rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's just a seizure Alec. It's just a seizure. He's going to be okay." Maryse reassured. "I had two when I was divorcing Robert. He'll be fine. They're just making sure that he's stable and that they won't happen frequently. Okay? He'll stay the night, but that's it."

"He would never leave you." Jace reassured, handing his brother a huge cup of coffee.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me about you having seizures?" Alec asked, wiping his tears.

"I'll tell you everything later. But now let us focus on your boyfriend. Okay?" Maryse said, rubbing her son's cheek.

Alec nodded. Maryse set down a huge reusable bag and a pet carrier. She gently took out Chairman Meow.

The tabby cat looked over at Alec, mad. Why did this hazel eyed bastard think that he had the right to hurt his glittery owner with silvery sticky witchcraft? He was annoyed at Alec, but not as annoyed as he was with lady that looked like hazel eyed bastard. She woke him up from his well needed beauty nap, just to put him in a fucking carrier. 

Maryse set down the cat in Alec's lap. Chairman might have been annoyed at these two hazel eyed motherfuckers, but he was tired. And the shirt on Alec was soft. He laid down while he imagined how to get back at these people.

Alec smiled and pet the cat.

"I brought you some things from your home. Blankets, pillows, Magnus' clothes and…" Maryse pulled out from the bag a velvet ring box.

His ring box.

Alec stiffened. His hand stopped petting Chairman. Shit. He had left that there on the bed with the rose petals when he called for Magnus' ambulance. Asmodeus' eyes widened and Jace spit out his coffee.

"Holy shit!" he gasped.

Asmodeus stood up and looked over at him. "You… you were going to propose? Tonight?" he asked.

Alec sighed and nodded. "I was. Then… then he fell and started seizing."

Maryse and Asmodeus met eyes. They nodded and looked over at Alec. Maryse sat down against his son and kissed his cheek. 

"The ring is beautiful Alec." Maryse said, handing the box back over to him. "Magnus will love it."

"You'll do great no matter how you propose to him." Asmodeus said. "He loves you more than anything. He will say yes to you. Do not worry."

Alec sighed and nodded. Jace hugged his brother from behind. Alec hugged him back, just as Clary came back. Alec stood up. Maryse slammed the bag of items into his chest and shoved the ring box in his jean pocket.

"He's fine Alec. Just tired. But he's asking for you." she said.

Alec kissed her hair. "Thanks little red."

Alec took off. He walked inside the room. Magnus was resting on the bed with an IV in his arm. Magnus smiled warmly at his boyfriend.

"So… I'm guessing that the robber got away?" he said.

"Don't make jokes." Alec said, sitting beside him. "I'm going to kill your publisher."

"Please don't. I have my own plan to fire him and humiliate his ass."

"Well at least let me give him a stern talking too. No broken noses."

"Maybe."

"You need a break, okay? No more work. For an entire week. Do you understand me?"

Magnus blushed. Instead of answering he kissed Alec. Alec kissed back, sweetly and very gently. The ring would have to wait another day.

* * *

_The Twenty-Fifth Attempt_

Magnus smiled widely as he signed the last book. The woman was giggling loudly in happiness. Magnus said goodbye to her. He got up from the chair as the workers from Barnes and Noble started to move people away. Magnus looked over at his publicist and smiled at her.

"That was nice. Good thing it was only the New York." Magnus said. "Now I need to get Alexander, Chairman Meow and half my closet and then we can head over to Atlanta."

Helen chuckled, adjusting her black hat. "You did great. I'm glad that nothing terrible happened this time."

"Helen. You know that Alec and I both decided to fire that asshole publisher. Which is why I now have you and my dearest Jem." Magnus said with a chuckle. "Now come on. How about we pick up some coffee on the way back?"

"Coffee this late? No thanks Magnus. But how about we stop at that-"

Helen was cut off by a phone ringing. Magnus looked over and pulled out his phone. He smiled. "Hang on Helen. It's Jace."

"No problem." Helen said. "I should try and call Aline anyways and see how she's doing in Germany."

"Ah yes. I forgot about the beautiful military sergeant that is your girlfriend." Magnus said before picking up the phone. "Hey Jace."

 _"Magnus! Magnus look you gotta get here!"_ Jace cried through the phone.

"Jace? Woah, woah, woah, slow down. What happened? Where are you? Are you okay?" 

_"It's Alec! Please Magnus. Please! There was a shootout. Alec got shot in the leg!!"_

"Oh my God!" Magnus gasped.

"What happened?" Helen asked, worried by Magnus' expression.

"Alec got shot." Magnus said, throwing on his coat and he and Helen ran out of the bookstore. "Jace! Tell me what happened!"

 _"There was a shootout in some bad parts of Brooklyn. Alec got shot. The bullet went right through but we're taking him to the hospital. And… and you need to be here."_ Jace said, his voice blocking up in worry.

 _"Magnus…"_ Magnus heard the pained and tired moan of his boyfriend. _"Magnus…_ "

"Keep him stable. I'm coming darling. Just stay with Jace and I'll be right there. Jace, what hospital are you heading to?"

Magnus got the hospital name and location in the nick of time. Jace practically screamed it at him. He hung up and he and Helen ran into their car.

* * *

Magnus ran inside of the hospital, almost breaking his leg as he ran out of a moving car. He ran in and slammed his hands down on the reception desk. 

"Alec! A-Alec Lightwood! Detective Alexander Lightwood! He was brought here! Shot. Shot in the leg! Is he-" Magnus said stuttering.

"Magnus!"

Magnus turned over and saw Simon standing in the hall. Magnus sighed in relief and ran over to him. Simon hugged him quickly. Simon assured the receptionist that he was okay and he pulled Magnus with him.

"Is Alec okay?" Magnus asked.

"He's fine. The bullet didn't get to any bone. It went right through. They just finished sewing up the hole in his skin." Simon explained as they went inside an elevator.

"He's not in too much pain is he?" 

"No, no. They put him on anesthesia while they closed the wound."

The elevator door opened and right in front of him was the Lightwoods. Maryse was sleeping against Luke's shoulder, with tear stains still evident against her cheeks. But it looked like she had cried a long time ago. Izzy was laying on Luke's lap as they were having a competition on who can tell the most terrible puns.

Magnus ran in. "Isabelle. Where's Alec? Is he alright?"

Izzy stood up, walking over to her fiance. Simon kissed her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her engagement ring. "He's fine. The wound is closed up." she said.

"You can go on in if you want. Jace and the doctors want us to wait until after the anesthesia has worn off." Luke said.

Magnus smiled and took Luke's hand. He smiled and squeezed it. "Thank you."

He let go of Magnus' hand. He walked inside the room. There, in the corner of the room was a huge hospital bed. But what was laying on it was what confused Magnus. Jace was leaning against the wall, his face red and Alec was lying on the bed, completely on his stomach.

"Alexander?" Magnus called out.

Alec looked up and smiled widely. It was a dopey smile. "Mags! Mags! Maggie Mags! Magnus, Maggie, Mags… Mags… Mags!!"

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Is he okay?" he asked Jace.

"Yeah he's fine." Jace said, his voice cracking from laughter. "It's just the anesthesia. It should wear off by the morning."

"Good." Magnus said, sighing in relief that he was okay. He sat down on the bed beside his Alexander and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was so worried darling."

"Jace, Jace, Jace… hey… I think… that Magnus… is in loooooovvvve with meeeeeeee!" Alec cried, flipping up and sitting on his butt and swinging his arms in the air like he was a plane.

Jace and Magnus giggled. "Yes. Yes I am pup."

"I'm not a pup. And… and we don't have a pup! We have a cat. His name is Chairman. And I think he's plotting my murder."

Well, he's not wrong.

Magnus chuckled. "Let me get you some water."

"No!" Alec cried, hugging Magnus from behind and wrapping his legs along his waist and his arms along his chest. "No! Don't leave! It'll the twenty fifth attempt for me to propose if you leave! No leaving! Never ever ever!"

Magnus' eyes widened and Jace coughed in shock. Magnus stayed still, but he moved his hand held Alec's. "W-What?"

"I need to propose to you Magnus! But it never goes right! Why won't it go right? Is it because you're too good for me?" Alec said as his lip quivered. "You're too beautiful and kind for me! Too sexy! You deserve better than a fucked detective. But I'm too selfish to let you go. Because you're MMIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEE!!"

Magnus' heart warmed hearing what Alec thought about him.

"I dunno bro." Jace said. "I think after that speech, no matter how you said it, Magnus would have said yes. And he would never leave you. He's too in love."

"Jace… shut… the fuck up." Alec said, swinging his head around. "This is my Maggie Mags Mags Magnus… and only I, his boyfriend and dominant sexual partner, get to propose to him and love him. He's mine!! Right baby?"

Jace blushed hard. Magnus was laughing hard. Alec squeezed Magnus tightly, leaning back and holding Magnus as he laid on his back. Magnus yelped, but soon found comfort. Jace smiled.

"I'll leave you alone." Jace said, taking out something from his pocket. "Here… this is for you."

Alec took the small object as Jace left. He rubbed it in between his thumb. Magnus felt tears in his eyes as he looked at the item. Alec wanted to propose to him? Alec actually wanted to marry him? Alec hummed.

"Will you marry me Magnus cake?" Alec asked, opening the ring box and putting the ring on his finger without waiting for an answer. "Please... please... I'll take care of you. And love you! And make you feel so so good when I f-"

"Yes Alec! Yes!" Magnus said covering Alec's mouth. He was so happy that Alec loved him enough to want to marry him, but also a bit embarrassed that he was on anesthesia and speaking with no filter.

Magnus rubbed his ring and smiled widely. He moved over and kissed Alec's face all over. "When I ask you to marry me… I'll let you plan a huge wedding. And Izzzzzzzeeeeee will be my best woman. B-Because fuck Jace." Alec said, giggling lazily.

Magnus smiled. He heard Alec yawn. He sat up and pulled out of Alec's hold. He picked Alec up bridal style and laid him down on the pillows and blankets. Magnus stripped off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. He went into the bed and laid against Alec's chest.

"I… I love my Maggie pie. If he marries me, we'll be happy together….for-for-forevvvvvvvveeeeeerrrrrrrr."

Magnus chuckled. The ring was resting against his finger. It was so beautiful. Magnus smiled widely in happiness. He was engaged now.

* * *

When Alec woke up, he had a headache and pain in his left leg. Alec yawned. He looked over and saw that he wasn't at home. He sat up to figure out where he was and he felt a weight against his chest. Alec smiled. It was Magnus. Magnus was laying down and sleeping soundly. Alec smiled. He leaned down, cupping his chin his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips.

He looked around and saw that he was in some kind of a hospital room. He had been in many rooms. When Magnus had a seizure, when Izzy got her appendix removed, when Jace had to get his shoulder popped back when after a drunk fight between them. He sat up, looking for water. As he did, he awoke Magnus.

Magnus sat up and looked over. His sleepy haze instantly left him. "Alexander! Thank God!"

Alec was heaved back into the pillows as he was tight hugged. Alec hugged him back. "I'm sorry baby." he whispered. "It's just a bullet wound."

"In your goddamn leg! I hope that you know that you are not leaving the loft at all until you're fully healed. And most certainly no moving around. At all!" Magnus said, swinging his arms to accentuate his point.

"Yes mom." Alec said, saluting with a smile. He moved to run his fingers against Magnus' knuckles when he noticed a beautiful ring resting on his finger. A gold band. With a huge emerald. And diamonds surrounding it making a flower…

Wait.

Alec sat up and grabbed his wrist. He pulled up his hand and looked down at the ring. 

"M-Magnus… where did you get this? Did I… did…" Alec said, looking down at the ground in confusion. 

Magnus smiled. "You were pretty high and messed up on anesthesia last night. You spoke with no filter at all. And you said all those things about me. About how beautiful and kind you believe I am. And how… you were too selfish to let me go."

Alec loomed forward and rubbed his cheek. "Magnus… I love you. And I meant everything. I think that besides my mother and sister, you are the most beautiful creature ever created. You have a heart made of pure gold. You shine so bright that the stars are afraid of you. And I am shocked every day when I wake up and every night when I go to sleep… that this man chose me.

"That you chose me. Out of every man and woman in the world. You wanted me. And I was never happier until I met you. And I've tried so hard to ask you to marry me. But things got in the way. That privileged lady at the waterfront. Chairman. Your seizure. Me getting shot. And overall just me not being confident enough to ask you. But I do… want to marry you. To spend my life with you. To raise a family. Buy a home. Fight. Make up. Make love. Adopt animals and babies."

Alec slowly peeled off Magnus' ring and he held it out. "Magnus Bane. The love of my life. My sexy angel. Please… spend your life with me. And I will spend the rest of my days cherishing how perfect you are, taking care of you. And always putting you first. Will you marry me?"

Magnus was in tears by the end of the speech. His hands covered his mouth and nose. His face was red. Tears were dripping down his chin and onto the blanket. Magnus slowly nodded. 

"I don't want anyone else." he whispered.

Alec smiled widely and placed the ring back. Magnus squealed and pulled Alec in a big hug. Alec hugged him back, whispering assurances and kissing his cheeks. They pulled apart. Alec pulled Magnus onto his lap and he rubbed his thigh. Magnus looked deep into Alec's eyes as he pressed his palms to his bare chest. Alec held Magnus' elbows as he gave him that same romantic look.

"I want to make love to you… but my leg is kinda… oh, um… out of commission." Alec said, chuckling.

"Then sit back as I ride you… fiance." Magnus said.

Those words instantly went to Alec's dick as he felt his tower starting to rise. Magnus started getting hard as well. Magnus gripped the sweatpants that his boyfriend was put into and he slowly pulled them off. Alec laid back and Magnus pulled off his boxers.

"Wait are you opened up? Mags, come here. I don't want to-"

"I'm fine." Magnus said, moving over and pumping his boyfriend's erection. "Trust me baby. Condom?"

"In my jacket. Over there." Alec said.

Magnus walked over, grabbed his jacket. He went into his pocket and pulled out a thick ribbed condom. He placed it on his boyfriend.

"Do you want me Alexander?" Magnus asked as he sat on his lap again.

"Oh I do." Alec said, leaning in and kissing him. 

Magnus kissed back, slowly moving in and sitting on his thick cock. Alec felt that Magnus was loose enough. Magnus moaned as he held the back of his boyfriend's neck. Alec moaned and gripped Magnus' hips.

"I wish that my arms were tied, but I adore being with you either way." Magnus said in between their kisses.

"Bounce baby. Bounce." Alec ordered.

Magnus slowly picked himself back up and down and up and down into Alec. Alec moaned. Magnus was biting his lip in pleasure. Alec took his cock in his hand and started pumping to make his boyfriend feel just as good as he did.

"I love you. I love you Alexander. I love you. I love you." Magnus moaned as he bounced up and down and up and down.

"I love you baby. I love what you do to me. I love you Magnus. Cum. Cum. Cum with me. Cum Magnus. Cum!" Alec stated.

Magnus was about to scream, but Alec pressed his hand to his mouth. His pleasured scream was muffled as cum roped out of him and onto his and Alec's chest. Alec came as well. He moaned in pleasure.

Magnus collapsed against Alec's chest. Alec held him tightly. 

"I love the fact that we made love in only…" Magnus pulled his phone off the nightstand and he checked the time. He chuckled. "Five twenty five in the morning."

"Is twenty five just our lucky number?" Alec asked jokingly as he carefully pulled out of Magnus from below.

"Maybe." Magnus said with a chuckle, looking down at his ring. "Can we marry on the twenty-fifth then?"

"Of course. Whenever you want to my love." Alec said, kissing Magnus again.

They were going to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the starting note, thank you so much for comments and the feedback. I hope to see you guys in the next chapter that I will be writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus' wedding has finally arrived. The two are excited to finally be married and spend the rest of the their lives together.
> 
> Magnus and Alec read their vows, going through their lives together and how they became the most adoring couple in their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, I posted this on the 25th of July. How funny...

~~~~Most people on their wedding day get very nervous.

Some pace back and forth around the room.

Some cry into the arms of their loved ones.

Some break tradition all together, give their family the finger and go to see their spouse.

It is pretty clear that Alec is not like most people. Alec wasn't pacing nervously or crying or trying to escape his sister's guest room. No. He was trying to calm down…

By exercising.

Alec was always calm when he was working out. So on the day of the wedding, he had set up his at home chin up bar in the doorway and just started working. Pulling himself up and down like it was practically nothing. Up and down and up and down and up and down. The feeling of forcing himself back up was calmly. As was the forming heat and sweat in his body.

Today was the day. That he and Magnus were finally getting married. After their hardships, they were finally ready to place the rings on their fingers and call each other _husband._ The wedding planning had been… a bit of a nightmare. With his no bullshut baby sister, his party loving fiance and Magnus' father ever so loving, ever so _thisismysonsweddingandifyoufuckitupyouwillperish,_ the wedding itself would be grand as they both wanted. Though the hardest part was just being away from each other for that long. Magnus and Alec had left each other for a week leading up to the wedding so that it would be more emotional when they reunited at the altar. So while Magnus had been sleeping in their loft with his father to accommodate his loneliness, Alec was sleeping at his sister's house.

And it would be so soon that Alec sees his fiance again. Soon to be husband.

Alec's suite door opened, without even a knock. Alec rolled his eyes. "Hey Jace. Hey Simon."

"How did you kn-" Simon started, but gave up. He shouldn't try to figure out Alec without a calculator. "Oh nevermind."

Alec let go of the chin up bar and landed on the ground. He walked over to his bed and wiped the sweat on his face with a towel he laid there earlier.

"Breakfast?" Jace asked, holding a tray of food. "Izzy says no coffee because it'll make you more nervous."

"Did you bring me coffee anyway?"

"But I brought you some anyway!"

Alec chuckled and took the take out mug. He sat down at the chaise that was right in front of the bed for lugged purposes. Simon sat down next to him.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Extremely." Alec said.

"How many chin ups you do?" Jace asked.

"I've been doing chin ups since six."

Simon and Jace hissed. Man. He was nervous. Alec rolled his eyes and plucked a jelly donut from the tray. He scarfed it down whole.

"I just want this day to be perfect for Magnus." Alec said. "He has been planning the wedding for awhile now. And I just hope that it all comes to expectations."

"Everything will run as smooth as butter." Jace said. "And with Izzy taking care of everything, you have luck on your side."

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck. 'Luck' happens to people who prepare vigorously and work tirelessly." Simon said, patting his chest like he was some kind of hero.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jace asked.

"I'm quoting Star Wars." Simon said with a smile. "Obi Wan Kenobi? Star Wars? Episode 4? A New Hope? No?"

"I will never understand how our sister is in love with that nerdy crap." Jace said.

Alec smiled at his brother and brother in law. He adored their bickering. He patted Simon's shoulder. "Thanks Si."

"Anytime." Simon said. "So, let's finish breakfast. Then get you in the car and over to Asmodeus'."

"And we're shaving your beard also." Jace said, taking a grape and popping it into his mouth. "You look like a bear."

* * *

Izzy seemed to be like a superhero. Ever since the incident with Magnus and Alec, she seems to sense whenever there is an issue with her best friend and brother. The young woman had been putting the final touches on a flower crown for her, Clary, her mom and the other bridesmaids when she got a tingling sensation. She bolted up over to Magnus' bedroom. The door was closed and Clary stood in front of his son's door.

"What happened? What stage are we at?" Izzy asked.

"The, _I'm going to fuck this all up_ stage." Clary said. "He locked the door, so best let him-"

Izzy kicked down the door like it was nothing. Startling both Clary and Magnus.

"-cry it out."

"What is it with you Lightwood's and kick down the doors here?" Magnus asked from his vanity.

"What happened? Why are you upset?" Izzy asked.

"Oh. It's nothing." Magnus said, looking back in the mirror.

"It's never nothing." Clary said, stepping over the broken wood. "Tell us."

Magnus sighed. "Well, it's just… I went through my vows for him and realized… that he could have anyone in the world. Why would he want someone as fucked up as me?"

"Mags…" Izzy called.

"I mean… I had a horrible childhood. I have all these inner demons. So much that he doesn't know about. Why would he want to marry this?" Magnus asked pointing at himself. "There are plenty of perfect normal gay, bi or pansexual guys that he could choose from? Why does he want to marry the hurricane that is my life?"

Izzy ran in and took her best friend's hands in hers. "Magnus, listen and repeat after me, okay?" Izzy said. "You are a kind and beautiful man."

"Izzy…" Magnus groaned.

"Just do it." Clary added, walking over and rubbing his shoulder.

Magnus sighed through his nose. "I am a kind and beautiful man."

"My brother, fell in love with this kind and beautiful man."

"Your brother, fell in love with a kind and beautiful man."

"And he would not leave you for the world." Clary said then.

"And he would not leave me for the world." Magnus said.

"Now, how do you feel?" Izzy asked.

Magnus took a deep breath and exhaled. "So much better."

Izzy and Clary hugged him. "So, now we need to start your wedding day off right. Champagne and face masks anyone?"

Magnus chuckled and joined in the girls cheers.

* * *

Alec stepped out of the limousine and was harshly hit with the cold wind of New York City. He adjusted his sunglasses as he shivered. Alec looked over and saw his mom. She looked beautiful. Dressed in a long emerald gown with three gold rose pins in her low bun.

"Mom!" Alec yelled out, running over to her.

Maryse turned over at her son. She smiled widely and ran over to her son. "Oh my boy!" she cried hugging him. "How are this morning? Everything okay?"

"I'm fine mom. I'm fine." Alec said, kissing her temple. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Maryse said. "Maia did my makeup."

"And we always, she did an amazing job." Alec said.

"You come, come, come, you need to get inside." Maryse said, pulling her son in. "How was the drive up?"

Izzy, Asmodeus and Maryse had chosen a beautiful venue for Alec and Magnus' wedding. In upstate Westchester, Asmodeus owner a huge home. Asmodeus was planning on selling the home, but decided that it would be better for Alec to marry his son there. It was a beautiful home made of wood, glass ceilings to see the beautiful sun and upcoming snow.

Maryse walked her son inside the main foyer. Asmodeus was standing there along with a few workers that he had hired to help with the reception and wedding. Asmodeus was also dressed to the tails. A dark red suit and black tie. The man looked up and smiled at his future son in law. He handed a cook a list and approached him.

"Hello my boy." Asmodeus said. "Do you have everything?"

Just as he said, the doors opened and Simon and Jace pushed themselves inside the room. They both were carrying Alec's covered up suit, shoes, cologne, shower essentials and towel. Jace sighed.

"It is so cold outside." Simon gasped.

Maryse chuckled. "And it will snow soon."

"Woah. This is a beautiful place Mr. Bane." Jace said in admiration.

"Thank you Mr. Wayland." Asmodeus said. "You should begin getting ready Alec. Your suite is upstairs, first door on the left."

"Thank you." Alec said.

Alec hugged his mother and shook Asmodeus' hand. Jace and Simon followed him up the steps.

* * *

A few more moments had passed and the venue has slowly getting more situated. The chairs were lined up beautifully with lace tied in a bow on the back of the chair. Beautiful white and pink roses were lined up everywhere. At the altar was beautiful succulents by the stand where the pastor would be. Asmodeus was standing at the arch at the altar, fixing the hanging pearls that he had set up. As he was knotting the pearls in place. He heard a door open. Asmodeus looked over and watched as Luke walked inside the venue.

Luke was dressed similarly to Maryse. Green suit blazer, slacks and shoes, black collar shirt and gold tie. Luke smiled seeing how beautiful the place looked.

"This place is beautiful." Luke stated as he looked up at the glass ceiling. "Oh, there's a stain on the ceiling."

"What?! Where?!" Asmodeus cried, looking up.

Luke laughed at the worry on the father's face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You're just so tense."

"I have the right! I want my son's wedding to be the most perfect one." Asmodeus said, stepping down from the altar. "Hey. I want to show you something. My wedding gift to them."

Luke walked over and looked at the outstretched phone that Asmodeus showed him. Luke looked over. He gasped and smiled widely.

"Oh Asmodeus! That's amazing! They'll love it!" Luke said.

"Love what?" 

Asmodeus looked over and saw his son walking inside, dressed in sweatpants and a tank with a blue face mask smeared on his face. Asmodeus ran over.

"Son!" he cried, running over.

"Wow! This place looks amazing dad!" Magnus said.

"You weren't supposed to see everything until you walked down the aisle." Asmodeus said, kissing his son's hair. "Where are your bridesmaids?"

"Bringing my stuff to my suite. I just wanted to see you first."

"Aww." Luke said with a smile, turning over and walking over to fix the Pearl's himself while Magnus spoke with Asmodeus.

"I have something for you." Asmodeus said, pulling something from his inner jacket pocket. He held out a golden circlet with a small hanging rhombus shaped diamond.

Magnus gasped. "Oh my God!"

"I bought this for you. I thought it would look nice with your wedding suit." Asmodeus said.

"Oh Dad! This is way too much. The venue. The decorations. The wedding itself. This."

"As long as you're happy."

"You don't have to keep making it up to me after all those years ago. I forgive you dad."

"Doesn't mean that I don't forgive myself. I want to make sure that you are safe and happy until the end of my days."

Magnus giggled. "I love you papa."

"I love you too Maggie." Asmodeus said, kissing his cheek.

"Face mask."

"Fuck!" Asmodeus cried, wiping the mud mask off of his mouth. Luke was laughing loudly. Magnus smiled at his dad.

* * *

Alec came out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He took out an ear cleaner and cleaned out his ears, looking at himself. He looked a bit tired. Rough. But that would all change after today. Because today was the day. The day that he would be marrying Magnus Bane. He took out his razor and shoved off the beard that Simon called _like a bear._

Alec looked over at his suit and smiled. Finally.

* * *

Magnus sat down onto the vanity and looked at himself in the mirror. He picked up his beauty sponge and started blending his concealer under his eyes. He looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. Exhausted. Tired. But that would all change after today. Because today was the day. The day that he would be marrying Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He took out his blush brush and started adding some color to his cheeks. Magnus looked over at his suit laying on the bed and smiled. Finally.

* * *

Jace stood at the altar, tapping his feet in nervousness as the guest started piling in and taking their seats. He sighed.

"Hey." Simon called from behind him. "You okay?"

"It's not even my wedding, yet I'm nervous." Jace said sighing. "Do I look okay? How do I look?"

Simon looked up and down and his dark blue suit and gold bow tie. Simon chuckled. "Just like me and the other groomsmen."

"You're still attractive Jace until the grooms get here." called Underhill, another one of Alec's groomsmen and a close friend of the police cheif.

Simon chuckle at the joke. "Don't worry. You're probably because your Alec's best man." Simon said, adjusting his boutonniere for him. "Everything will go perfectly."

Jace nodded. "I just want Alec and Magnus' day to be utterly perfect."

"And it will be." Simon said. "Isn't it enough to see that a garden is beautiful without having to believe that there are fairies at the bottom of it, too?"

Jace stared at him. "What sci fi quote is that?"

"The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy?" Simon said. "Nevermind. Long story short, this will be the start of something beautiful."

Jace smiled and nodded. He patted his brother in law's shoulder and they quickly hugged. The room started to fill with piano music. Jace let go of Simon and stood up straighter. Simon smiled and looked over to the door. He looked over and smiled as he saw the door open. The guest stood up from their chairs and looked over at the start of the aisle. A young girl walked down the aisle first. Catarina's daughter Madzie. She was dressed in an adorable golden dress. She had a basket in her hands and she threw white rose petals on the floor. The guest awed at how adorable she was.

Madzie walked over to the altar and high fived Simon and Jace. She hugged Jace's leg for a moment, before running over to the opposite side of the altar where her mother would be soon. The door opened again and in walked the first groom. Alec looked beautiful. So handsome as he walked down the aisle. In a dark blue suit jacket and slacks. A white collared shirt underneath the jacket and a long black tie. Alec was in arms with his mom. Maryse had the widest smile on her face as she walked her oldest son up to the altar. They walked over to the top. Maryse held her son's shoulders and smiled.

"I love you." Maryse whispered to her son.

"I love you too mom. Thank you so much for accepting me." Alec said as he stood up on the altar.

Jace patted his shoulder. "You're going to be okay. Everything will be perfect."

Alec nodded. He looked out as the doors opened again and in walked a bridesmaids. Clary, Izzy, Catarina, Helen and Aline walked inside. They looked beautiful in short A-line satin halter dresses. They walked down the aisle with bouquets of white roses, white lilies and succulents. Jace smiled so widely, seeing how beautiful his girlfriend looked. Simon felt tears filling his eyes as he saw his wife. Izzy met eyes with her husband and blew him a kiss. The woman climbed onto the altar and stood in a line.

Izzy reached over and held her brother's hand briefly. Alec smiled and rubbed her knuckles as the doors opened again. Out walked Magnus. And the world seemed to stand still.

Magnus walked out dressed absolutely beautiful. A golden suit jacket that was so long that it looked like a skirt for a dress. He had on dark blue tight slacks and a collared shirt. His shirt had beautiful swirls on it. Hanging from one ear was a small leaf earring. His makeup was beautiful. With dewy skin, glossy lips, dark eyeliner and highlighted cheekbones. Magnus had Asmodeus right next to him in his arm. Asmodeus had the widest smile on his face.

Alec met eyes with his fiance and tears started streaming down his face. He looked beautiful. Magnus sobbed as well. Asmodeus hugged his boy as he walked him over to his soon to be husband. He took his son's hand and held it out to Alec's.

"You better take care of my boy." Asmodeus whispered.

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus' hand. "Always."

Asmodeus nodded and walked over to his seat next to Maryse and Luke. Alec held Magnus' hand and walked him up to the altar. Magnus handed his bouquet to Izzy and turned to the man he was marrying. The two held both hands.

"Welcome everyone to this amazing day. The celebration of the love between this detective and this writer." said the pastor. "My name is Jem. I will be officiating this wedding and helping one of my closest friends come together as one. Alec, if you would start."

Alec smiled. "Magnus Bane. You are the light of my life. An angel sent just for me. I can remember the first day that we met. It was the same day as our first date."

* * *

_The First Meeting/Date_

Alec sucked in a deep breath as he approached the apartment's front door. He looked down at his outfit, making sure that nothing was wrong. Or else Izzy would kill him. She already threatened to when she found out that he had feelings for her best friend. He smoothed out his collared shirt and unbuttoned one at the top that was making it hard to breathe. Alec knocked on the door.

"Hang on! Hang on!"

Alec took a step back and licked his lips. He'd never actually believe he'd be here on a blind date. He thought that they strange. Until Izzy started describing her best friend in the whole wide world. She gave him his number and from then on, Alec was always texting, calling and checking in on Magnus Bane. He thought that he was a sweetheart from his texts, his voice and all the stories Izzy told him. He looked down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. Izzy told him that roses were too cliche. So he hope Magnus liked hydrangeas.This was the first time that they would be officially meeting. Face to face. Alec hoped that he didn't disappoint Magnus' expectations.

Alec stood up straighter the door opened. Magnus looked beautiful in person. Positively gorgeous. His tan skin, dark hair spiked up with gel, dark eyeliner and eyes that looked almost gold. He looked delicious in that dark teal shirt and tight leather pants. He smiled at Alec.

Alec was just as beautiful. Fair skin and hazel eyes. Dark hair that was swept to the side. A lopsided grin that was adorable and sweet. And a black turtleneck to go with his light jeans.

"My, my, don't you like nice." Magnus said. 

"Better than blood from the crime scenes I witness. Oh!" Alec held out the flowers. "These are for you! I hope you like them."

Magnus smiled. He took the bouquet and sniffed the sweet scent. "Thank you. Let me put these in some water and then we can begin. Come on in."

Alec walked inside of the huge loft apartment. It was decorated beautifully. "Woah!"

"Yeah, I know." Magnus said, setting the flowers in a glass vase. He reached out and took Alec's hand. "Come."

Alec smiled and walked inside with him. "How do you afford this place?"

"It was um… paid for by my father. I don't mean to sound privileged or spoiled. But my dad wasn't a good father when I was younger. He was neglectful. It took awhile to realize that I am his only child." Magnus said. "He bought me this place. Because he is still trying to make it up to me."

"And do you forgive him?"

"I forgave him for just being there with me and being my father."

Alec smiled. "If it makes you happy, my dad was a homophobe. He hit me one day and than we moved out with my mom."

"Oh darling. I'm sorry about that." Magnus said. 

"Don't be. It's over now. Now, what are we going to do for this... date slash first meeting?"

Magnus smiled, he walked over to his kitchen. Leaving Alec on his own. Alec stood there for a minute, before Magnus came back with two runs of ice cream.

"Plain vanilla for you. Your boring favorite. Mint chocolate chip for me. And to top it all off." Magnus set down the ice cream and pulled out a remote. He clicked on the TV and Alec saw the menu screen for a movie that he really wanted to watch.

"Wait. What? This movie is still in theaters!" Alec said.

"I have a friend who makes DVDs." Magnus said, handing him the ice cream. 

Alec smiled and took his tub. Alec looked at him, deeply looking in his eyes. Magnus looked up at him. Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Alec just leaned in and kissed him. Magnus was a bit shocked for a second, but then kissed back. He cupped the bottom of his chin and smiled in the kiss. Alec pulled away. He smiled wide at Magnus. Magnus smiled at him.

"You're… unreal. I thought you were perfect on the phone but this is, everything I dreamed." Magnus said.

Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus' arms. "And you… are something out of a fairy tale. You are exactly what I expected. If not more."

Magnus smiled. He took Alec's hand and lead him to the couch.

* * *

"You were always so honest with me. Kind hearted. I remember every day that we spent together. Our first, meeting/date, the other dates to come... don't kill me mom but, even our first time."

* * *

_The First Time_

Magnus was laughing hysterically as he and Alec walked down the street. Alec had just told him an amazing story about how Simon broke his ankle sledding with his family upstate.

"You always have the funniest stories on Simon." Magnus said, waving his hand in his laughter.

"That man is… unbelievable when it comes to my sister." Alec said.

"Oh I'd bet." Magnus said, slowing down as he approached his apartment complex. "Well uh… you did it. You safely returned me home."

"Yeah. I guess I did." Alec said. "Um… goodnight sweetheart."

Alec moved to kiss him goodbye, but Magnus grabbed his hands. "Don't leave." he begged. "Stay with me… tonight."

Alec's mind completely changed in that moment. He took Magnus by the waist and pulled him close, kissing him with passion. He has no idea how they made it to the loft without breaking apart. Magnus shut the door, his lips still connected with Alec's. Alec pulled off Magnus' shirt and pulled him up into his arms. Magnus wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's waist and ran his hands over his thick black hair. Alec carried Magnus to their bedroom. He slammed Magnus down onto his bed. 

Magnus fell on something and hissed. "Ow."

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" Alec asked, worries that he was making their first time awful.

"No, no. I just fell on my gag." Magnus said, pulling out a huge red ball gag. Alec bit his lip, seeing the gag. Magnus bit his lip as well. "Now you probably think that I'm weird."

"No! No!" Alec said, taking his hands in his. "I don't. You mean everything to me. Nothing about you will ever be strange to me. Because I adore you Magnus."

Magnus smiled. "Really?"

Alec pulled off his shirt and pulled Magnus into his lap. He took his wrist and eased the gag out of his hands. "We can explore this later. For now…"

"I just want all of you. Tonight." Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled and gently lay Magnus on the bedsheets. He pulled off Magnus' pants and smiled seeing black silk panties.

"You thought you were getting lucky tonight?"

"I know I was seeing the bulge in your pants."

Alec chuckled. "Lube?"

Magnus went under his pillow and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Magnus ripped off the wrapper. "A two dollar insurance plan. Now open me up please."

Alec nodded at the door. He took the lube and slowly inserted one finger inside of Magnus. Magnus moaned loudly.

"No wonder you have that gag." Alec said. "But your moans are adorable. I wonder what they would sound like muffled."

"They'd sound like an angel whispering in your ear. But thank you Alexander." Magnus said, leaning up and kissing him.

Alec kissed him back hard as he inserted a second finger and started scissoring him open. Magnus plunged his ass deep into Alec's finger. Alec took the condom from Magnus' hand and placed it on his hard member.

"Ready?"

"Always for you."

Alec laid Magnus down, placing a pillow under his hips. He slowly inserted himself. Magnus screamed in pleasure. Alec immediately started kissing his neck. Magnus dug his nails in Alec's shoulders as he started to lovingly pump in and out of him over and over. Magnus screamed out.

"Alec! Alexander! Ah!" Magnus cried.

Alec kissed up from his neck and behind his ear. Magnus kissed back in return, kissing his shoulders and the side of his neck as his nails dug Mark's into his skin. Alec and Magnus both screamed out as they hit their climax. Alec collapsed next to Magnus. Magnus had the dumbest giddy smile on his face.

"Well…" Alec said, looking over at him. "How was that?"

Magnus moved over and cuddled into the officer's arms. "It was amazing my dear."

* * *

"I remember." Magnus said, wiping tears from his eyes. "I told you that I loved you that day."

Alec smiled and nodded, rubbing Magnus' knuckles. "And I said it back."

* * *

_The First I Love You_

"By the way..." Magnus said cuddling closer to his chest. "I love you."

Alec smiled. He sat up, pulling Magnus despite how sore he was from the love making that they had just endured. Magnus looked at him in confusion at first, and then Alec kissed him. With so much care, love and reckless abandon. Magnus kissed him back, holding the back of his neck and the back of his head.

Alec smiled as he kissed him. Magnus pushed Alec down onto the mattress, sitting on his lap while kissing him. Alec held his bare waist. 

"I love you too." Alec said when they pulled away. "More than you know. I love you Mags."

Magnus smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"You are it for me Magnus. After everything we've been through." Alec said. "And, I know most of you guys won't believe me. But Magnus and I have only had one fight. It was the worst experience of my life."

* * *

_The First (And Only) Fight_

"Twenty five! Twenty five days! Days that you did not touch me! Ignored me. Left me alone all because of your fucking job! You did not keep in touch with me. Did not even care about me. Cast me aside like I meant nothing to you. Why? Because of fucking police work!"

"Magnus." Alec groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Not this. Okay? Look, my job is important."

"Oh and I'm not! I'm your boyfriend! You left me here!"

"You didn't complain."

"Oh yes I did! When you cancelled all our dinner dates, ignored all of my fucking texts. Leaving me here to take care of myself because of some sorry motherfucker in a holding cell!!"

"Magnus. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal!?" Magnus repeated, throwing a book at him. He grabbed his bags and walked out of the room and to the front door.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alec called, chasing after him. He grabbed his arm and turned him over to look at him. "Magnus. You're working yourself up over nothing. Okay? This is just a small period of time."

"Twenty five days is not a small period!"

"Magnus. This is huge for me. Do you get that? This can boost my career right now. They're looking for a new captain. And that could be me."

"I don't fucking care! That does not give you the right to do what you did! What you are still fucking doing! Using your job as an excuse to ignore me."

"Magnus look, alright. It's not that bad. You're being selfish about this! I have to do what's right for me for this to work. What's right for my career."

"Oh." Magnus said, chuckling his shock and anger. "You're right Alexander. Your career is important. Got it. So in that case, you love your job more than me. So if that's what you're saying, I'm done. We're through. " he shoved Alec aside and left, slamming the door shut.

Alec looked over at him. Almost in shock. Why did Magnus leave like that? Alec gasped. Oh God… what has he done?

...

Alec frowned. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Magnus said. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Alec said back, pressing a kiss to his bottom lip. "Does that mean that you'll take me back?"

Magnus nodded, kissing Alec's shoulder. "Yes. Yes. I will."

* * *

Alec smiled. "I love and adore you. And I am so happy that I will soon spend the rest of my life with you.

Magnus chuckled as the guests clapped and cheered. He was blushing uncontrollably.

"Magnus... your vows." Jem said.

"Alexander. The love I have for you, is a love that shows no bounds. In times of joy as well as sadness, in sickness and in health. I will love you as my equal and protect you above all else in hopes you'll do the same for me." Magnus said, seeing tears fill in Alec's eyes and in basically everyone else's. "I will share with you my truest feelings. And when you speak, I will listen. I will catch you when you fall. And when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I am and will always be your loving husband... as you will be mine."

Alec chuckled. "I see where you're a writer."

Everyone chuckled to hide their tears. Jem smiled. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do you solemnly swear to be tied to Magnus Bane? Forever and always, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Alec said.

"Magnus Bane, do you solemnly swear to be tied to-"

"Yes, I do. Cut to the kissing before I lose it." Magnus said, making everyone chuckle.

Jem nodded at his friend. "Then, with the power invested in me, I pronounce you... one. You may kiss your groom."

Alec grabbed Magnus by the waist, immediately. He dipped his husband and kissed him. Magnus kissed back immediately. The cheers were lost as they were in their own world. They were married. 

* * *

"Oh my boys!" Maryse screamed as she approached their table. She squeezed them tightly.

The reception was in full swing. Magnus and Alec had left to have a (kinky) moment alone while tha party started. Everyone moved into the dance hall.

"Thank you mom." Magnus said, hugging her back. "Is that okay that I call you that? I don't mean to-"

Maryse teared up and hugged Magnus alone "Of course you can call me mom!"

Luke smiled at his girlfriend. "Congratulations Lightwood."

"Thank you Luke." Alec said, shaking his hand. "Enjoy yourselves."

"Not too much without us." Maryse said, taking Luke's hand and walking to their table.

Magnus and Alec met eyes. "Hello husband." Alec said with a grin.

"Hello husband." Magnus said back.

The two turned over and saw Izzy, Clary, Simon and Jace walking over. Izzy threw her arms around Magnus.

"Those vows were just... gorgeous." she said, still crying.

"Beautiful." Clary said, hugging Alec. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Fray." Alec said, hugging her back.

Simon hugged Magnus and Simon together. "He cried to much and lost his voice." Izzy explained, taking her husband's arm.

"Understanding." Jace said from behind, wrapping his arm around both of Alec and Magnus' necks. "You two really know how to bring a house down with the romance."

"Thanks Jace." Alec said, fist bumping him when he let go and walked to his girlfriend. 

They all waved and walked off. Alec sat down in his seat with Magnus. "Your vows were extraordinary Alexander." Magnus said.

"Not as good as yours Mr. New York Times Bestseller." Alec joked, nudging him.

Magnus chuckled. He looked over and saw his father approaching with a folder. Magnus smiled and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Father!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Asmodeus said, hugging his boy. "Long live the Lightwood-Banes."

"Damn right." Alec said, walking over and holding Magnus by the waist. "What's that Mr. Bane?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Asmodeus. We are family now." Asmodeus said with a smile. "And this is a wedding gift."

"Father..." Magnus started. "I already forgive you. I don't need any gifts."

"You'll like this one. And I promise it will be the last one until a baby comes along." Asmodeus said.

"Oh we so want a baby!" Magnus and Alec said in unison.

Asmodeys chuckled and handed his son the folder. Magnus looked at Alec for a brief moment before he opened it. Magnus gasped. Alec looked over at his father in law.

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Father..." Magnus said on the verge of tears.

"I own a lot of places that I don't need. Like this one. So while this one will become a home for LGBTQ+ and troubled youth... this will be your home."

Magnus and Alec looked back down at the paper and the lease. The home looked beautiful. A cobblestone house with dark wooded roofing. Beautiful arch windows. A huge driveway. Five bedrooms (one for them, three for kids when that time comes and a guest room), four and a half bathrooms, huge open kitchen and a pool.

Magnus smiled. "Father, this is so much."

"This is my last gift to you. I love you son. I'm sorry." Asmodeus said.

Magnus smiled and hugged his father. Alec looked back into the folder. "There's also two plane tickets for a honeymoon cruise?"

"Dad!"

"What?"

* * *

Alec kicked the door open of their loft, Magnus in his arms swinging. Magnus was laughing.

"Why?" Magnus asked, laughter filling the air.

"Because it is traditional to walk the bride across the the threshold." Alec said, setting his husband down.

That still seemed so foreign. Husband. Alec smiled as he pulled of his shoes and jacket. Magnus did the same.

"This was... a magical night." Magnus said, walking over and kissing Alec.

"I love you." Alec whispered.

"I love you more." Magnus said. "Now, what is this thing I heard of. It's called... consummating the wedding?"

Magnus pulled out a pair of fluffy handcuffs, making Alec blush. "Bring it on husband."

"As you wish husband."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. That's the end. I purposely waited a month to post because I thought that posting on the 25th of August would be special or some shit. IDK.
> 
> Anyways, sorry to keep you waiting. I really hope that you liked the ending to this three shot story. I'm still contemplating showing you my account, but if my mind changed you'll see. If you want to read more, let me know. I might write some fresh new shit (kinky as always 😉). Thanks for all the kind words and the kudos. It really does mean a lot.
> 
> I'm glad you like the story! See y'all again one day!

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to delete this because smut is NOT my thing. Like at all. 
> 
> Let's test the waters for a couple days. See what happens.


End file.
